A Sunset Dream
by SunnyPlace
Summary: AU. Set after BD, just weeks away from the moment Renesmee will finally stop aging, the "normal" life the Cullens had been living suddenly changes when an unspected visitor arrives and brings many problems along with her to the quite town of Forks.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga's plot, characters, movies or the entire series, for I only own three of the four books. The only things that can be called mine are the OC I will introduce and the plot, NOTHING MORE!**

...Man, that made me feel bad.

* * *

The smell grew stronger as I ran through the forest.

Now that I thought about it, the state of Washington really was a big change for someone like me, who's last decade had been spent in Europe.

The sound of leaves being crushed under my weight as I moved made me realize just how fast I was going, and I thought for a second that, had my heart still been able to beat and send blood the parts of the body that usually flush with color when doing an extenuating exercise, my feet would match the rhythm of my steps.

Europe had become boring. That was my excuse, because I couldn't think of anything better and there simply wasn't anymore _time_ to search for anything better. The distant sounds of animals running around the green forest came to my sensitive ears. Maybe they're scared of me? Or, perhaps, they already know of the threat far worse than the humans that now hunts them, quite literally.

I yelped when my left foot stepped a stone in the wrong way; I paused for a second.

The different sounds of the forest was the only thing audible. I mentally scowled at myself. I was far too excited and wasn't being rational about this. What if they don't accept me?

I wasn't so far away now, but...

The sudden thought of turning around and give up on trying came to me, and I was about to do as I'd thought before I suddenly tensed.

'Crap.' I thought before jumping a good ten feets to my left. I turned my head to look at the place where I'd once been standing, now replaced by a _very _large wolf.

"Crap." One part of my brain was mentally cursing as another more rational one started to weigh my options; I quickly realized that trying to escape, both by running towards the same path I'd left or to keep in the one where the smell came from, would be impossible; I was cornered.

That last part started to curse even more.

The redish, russet wolf in front of me prepared clenched its paws in the earth and leaned back, preparing to atack. My mind paused and, not really wanting to, I prepared for him as well.

His legs suddenly stretched. I watched in slow motion as the wolf lurched at me...

"Jake STOP!"

* * *

I might kill myself for this.

Also, didn't the last line remind you of NM trailer? I just realized it sounds like it xD

THIS wasn't exactly programed but my dear friends were just begging me to post it and '_keep writing!_' so, here it is. Ok, for starters, this will be an AU, set the future not so far away, future. And also, I really like to stick to canon as much as possible, meaning that the vast mayority of the couples that were on the twilight saga in general will stay like that and will have, if possible, their own little moments here or there, thought the one that'll be more in the spotlight would be Renesmee and Jacob. If you don't like it, then leave.

(or stay if you want, and leave a review :D)

Please tell me what you though about it; liked it? hated it? loved it? Leave a review and criticize me (in the right way, and _yes_, I'm looking at _you_ flamers..) and try to guess who the people in this short excuse of a prologue were (a small clue: one of them is my OC, guess the other two!)

.:SunnyPlace:.


	2. Coincidence

**Disclaimer: I don't own in any way, shape or color the Twilight Saga, books, movie, or any other type of merchansy out there, I just own this plot and the characters I added to it.**

Wow I feel cool, I updated really fast! xD Thank you to the people who reviewed (most of them my friends, but thanks nonetheless) I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Coincidence**

"Stephanie?"

The dark haired girl cleared her throat, "Stephanie Marie Britton, to be exact." The large group of people in front of her stayed silent as they send careful looks at her once again.

Said girl sighed.

One of the people, the blond haired man which she had recognized as their leader already, seemed to notice her distress and smiled with simpathy at her, "I apologize for this Stephanie, but I think you must know by now that not everyone of our kind can be easily trusted as we would want to."

'_Our kind._' She mentally repeated. Of course she understood. Hell, if it was her in their current situation, she would have already kicked her out of her territory an hour ago.

"If you want," she added, "you can call me Stephy or Steph. That's actually how my father used to call me."

"Your father?" The other blond, a young man, inquired.

If she had been human, she would have blushed, but she didn't know exactly why, "My _father_, as in, the man who... _transformed_me and taught me everything I know." She looked down, a smile adorning her pale face as old memories came to her, "I actually was very sick. I was about to die and I was an orphan; the place where I was in wouldn't keep track on us, so he decided to take me with him saying he would try to find a doctor to cure me and, once he explained everything to me and making sure I agreed, he took me with him. My father, Nicholas Britton, actually waited an entire year so I could be old enough, both mentally and physically. He took all the precautions; we moved to a secluded place in the north of Europe and he told me in detail everything that would happen to me and how it would feel. After wards, he bit me and I became what I am now."

After her last words, she raised both arms. The pale people in the room (and the not so 'pale' as well) still looked at her a bit unsure, but some of them didn't look as wary as before.

The leader addressed her, and she once again noticed the yellowish brown color of his eyes, "I see... Would you mind Stephanie if I asked you about your former sickness; some of our members here present went through a situation as yours and, as you must know, sometimes certain sickness have a say in the effect of our venom." From the corner of her eye, she notice as one of the females in their group, a brunette with long hair and honey eyes like the others whispered a few words to one of the males, the tall bronze haired one, with a surprised expression on her face. The other, most her partner, small softly and whispered back to her some words. "Sometimes, though not in all cases, blood from people with grave deceases like cancer or others regarding blood will make it taste... _different_. It's not something I know of by experience." He trailed off, giving his attention back to their leader.

"Exactly. As Edward said, anemia, infections of certain bacteria or animals, diabetes, high or low levels of sugar in the blood and other blood related deceases that affect its normal composition might or might not induce a different taste on the blood." Everyones attention was on the blond haired man.

"Or Leuchimia." Added the girl, making a few heads turn back to look at her, "You forgot to mention Leuchimia. It alters the blood even more than any other type of decease. It makes it taste like dirt, but even worse than the dirt taste of food." She furrowed her nose in a disgust like expression, "Its gross..."

"You've tasted it before?" Inquired the boy who had been leaning against a wall for the past hour, sending her a wary look as he spoke to her, "Why? You couldn't find a weaker pray than a dying cancer patient?" A smirk was about to appear on his face after talking, but a sudden punch on his arm by the girl that had been standing not so far away from him make a pained expression come to his face in exchange, "What?!"

The girl, with dark brown curly hair that reached her mid back and chocolate brown eyes, stretched her arm up and placed one hand in the side of the boy's face, cupping his cheek. She closed her eyes for a second, in which the other black haired boy send her an 'But!' expression, yet grunted an, "Okay...", when the girl took her hand back. While this all happened, the other girl in the middle looked at both with a surprised face.

She stood up, adressing the girl, "You..." she started, "You can communicate through... touch?" Those brown eyes turned to look at her,

"Yes." She said in the same voice, thought this time in a less loud volume, that had stopped the wolf from attacking her before. Stephanie, on the other hand, looked dumbfounded for a few moments, before a grin broke into her face. "That's... pretty awesome."

The other girl smiled as well, making her way towards Stephanie, to the boy/wolf's apparent dismay. "Do you have a gift too?" She asked with a sweet expression on her face, already seeming to place her trust on Stephanie. Said girl shook her head no, and was about to say something else before another voice interrupted her.

"Stephanie?" The young blond men that had talked to her before said, "I would like to know... How exactly do you know what a Leukemia patient's blood tastes like?" The entire coven's attention was on her again. Stephanie's former grin suddenly decreased and the vampire who had asked her, Jasper, suddenly felt a wave of sadness and nostalgia coming from her.

Reneesme, the girl with the curly hair and the brown eyes, noticed the change in her, and became confused when Stephanie suddenly looked down.

"Stephanie?" She asked her in worried tone. The other girl's eyes raised slightly to look at her, before going down again.

"Stephanie?" A male voice reached her ears, "Who is Michelle?"

The girl being questioned raised her head in surprise, "You can read minds." She stated looking at the bronze haired vampire that had talked before, suddenly adding, "You're just like dad was..."

"Really?"

An almost pained expression came to her, "Michelle... is my mother. No, I mean," she paused, "_was _my mother. She was... human." A tense silence filled the room, no one encouraged the girl to talk but neither did they tell her to stop, "She was diagnosed with Leukemia when she was twenty; not so long after, we met her.

"Michelle was... beautiful. She had long, blond hair that was so silky, and green eyes that shown full of emotions every time she talked. There wasn't a day when her heart shaped face wasn't smiling her soul out; she always looked so happy... Even when she had to go through the endless treatments and the such, she stood up strong, but... she still wasn't strong enough to fight the cancer of.

One day she simply wouldn't stop agonizing. Every painkiller they gave her, every kind of treatment they used failed, and it seemed that with each passing minute she was becoming more and more weak. My father was deeply and madly in love with her and would not stand to lose her, so he did the same thing he did when he saw me, someone he loved as well, suffering and struggling to stay alive. He tried to make her a vampire.

But..." Her voice became lower and hollow, but the sensitive ears of the beings in the room could still catch it, "She simply wouldn't... _accept_the change. Her body started convulsing a few hours after; that's when I tasted Leukemia blood for the first time. I was so desperate for her to stop suffering that I tried to help as well with my venom, but I couldn't suck enough because the smell and taste was _awful_." The boy in the corner unconsciously grimaced a little,"It wasn't even an hour later that she had died, but I'm still not sure if it was from Leukemia, blood loss or the change..."

A hand came to rest on her shoulder, and when she looked up Stephanie came face to face with a woman with long blond hair and a sweet smile adorning her beautiful face. She smiled at her in return, murmuring a 'thank you' in return to the hug she received. Behind them, the members of the coven shared looks between them. One in special was the bronze haired man who had reached out for the hand of the young woman next to him, remembering that she could have shared the same fate. Not wanting to be a burden with this new discovery, Stephanie let herself out of the hug and smiled warmly at the woman. "It's all right, really. Thank you..."

"My name is Esme." The woman told her in a caring voice, "the man you have been talking to is my husband, Carlisle Cullen, and this are our children." She pointed towards the rest of the coven. Some of them nodded at her in acknowledgment, but the young woman with the long brown hair and another with short spiky hair gave her small smiles. Reneesme, on the other hand, came up to her.

"Except for me, and Jake of course." She motioned to the wolf boy in the corner, "I'm Reneesme Cullen, and my parents are actually Edward and Bella, those over there." The girl pointed to said couple before snatching her hand in hers. The same voice that had been emerging from her mouth suddenly started to sound in her ears, '_And I might not look like it, but I actually have around seven years of existence, well, I will have seven years of existence in a few more weeks._' The happy tone in her voice showed Stephanie the excitement she was feeling for the uncoming event.

"Really? What a coincidence! Not only you're my heroine Reneesme Cullen, but we also have things in common!" She said, while mentally adding, '_She also has a dad that others would consider 'dreamy', thought, I think he's actually too classical for my tastes... But, he's still hot._'

A low chuckle came from Edward, who raised an eyebrow at her, "Well thank you. I'm glad you can find things in common." Once again, had she been a human, Stephanie would have blushed.

"Right... mind reading. I'll have to get used to that again." Reneesme laughed, the soft and wonderful sound of her voice filling the living room and making everyone in it relax. There wasn't anything to worry about for now, so the werewolf took this as his chance to go and inform the rest of the pack there wouldn't be any problem.

"I'll be going then; Sam was against me phasing back in case we needed any help. By now he must have get everyone ready for an attack or something." His head turned to look at Edward, who in turn answered his question and said the current time, "Thanks. I'll go now, see you later," he turned to look at Reneesme and waited a few seconds before he talked in a softer tone, "Bye Nessie, I'll be back in a few hours.", with a grin and a wink following after.

Reneesme giggled a little, as she ran towards the boy, giving him a tight hug. "Later." She said into his ear in a sweet tone. The boy drew back and, showing regret in his face after, let her go, but not without placing a soft kiss on her cheek. A red color came to the girl's cheeks, reminding everyone in the room (or just the people that knew) about her being also a half human.

Just as he was about to leave, Jacob stopped when a dreary voice reached his ears, "Wait, so, my heroine is also the partner of my _attacker_?! That can't be!" Stephanie looked at Reneesme with a horror struck face, "But you're so nice and cute! How can you be with that violent mutt?"

"What did you say, you pipsqueak?!"

"You heard me, I said-"

"Stephanie. Jacob." Carlisle commanding voice made them stop to look at him, "I know you both had a bad start, but now we know that Stephanie is thruthfull Jacob, and Jacob has been our ally and friend for many years now Stephanie. I think you should try to get along for the time being."

Both boy and girl looked at Carlisle and then at each other for second, before muttering a "Hell no..."

"I'm sorry Carlisle, but I won't be able to get along with a leech like her."

"Well, look who's talking you dirty dog."

The black haired boy glared at her, before storming off. Stephanie glanced back at Carlisle in what looked like an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't think I'm good enough to be a werewolf lover." She raised her shoulders up and down in a shrugg, before starting to walk towards Reneesme and placing an arm around her shoulders, "So... Nessie, eh? That's a cool nickname, I love Nessie. Actually I like Scotland in general; it's rainy in there, makes me feel cozy..." Both girls started walking out of the house, "Let's talk some more so I can hear what else we have in common Ness..."

* * *

And unknown to both Nessie and Stephanie, Bella's eye started to twitch. ...Or whatever a vampire does if he or she can't twitch.

I know my friend Michelle loved that part up there, 'Nicholas was in love with her' I did that for you friend, be gratefull. :P

I'm sorry for any misspelling, I had to write in wordpad 'cause my laptop's new and I still don't have Word on it -__-  
I hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you thought please. Do you like Stephanie? Or do you hate her like me? xD Just kidding, I like her... kind of. I'm not really sure if I did her past well, do you think I did? I think I'm asking too many questions...

Please read and review!! Or else, Jake will threaten your life and Nessie won't be around to save you! :3


End file.
